Death of the Digidestined
by TheHunter747
Summary: Someone is murdering the Digidestined, and the police are at a loss for what to do. Cody-centric. Takes place one year after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing horror, so if it is bad, I apologize. I don't own any of the characters in this story, now let's start!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, my head." Davis said, sitting up and rubbing the crown of his head. "Where am I, anyway?"

"You're in my little playhouse, of course, Davis."

Davis was definitely awake after that. No longer noticing the pain in his skull, he sat straight up. "Who are you? Why am I here? How did I get here?"

"I'm not going to tell you my name, silly. I will tell you that I brought you here, and you're here because I want you to be here." Davis knew he had heard the voice that was echoing throughout the room before, he just couldn't tell where. The fact that the person speaking was talking down to him didn't help- after all, lots of people spoke down to Davis.

"Why won't you tell me why you brought me here? And what is this place, anyway?"

"Oh, Davis, I almost thought you were going to ask a smart question there. Too bad, I guess. And like I said, Davis. This is my little playhouse."

At the word 'playhouse' all the lights flickered to life, revealing what looked like a normal nursery- teddy bears, rocking-horses, even a cot. What Davis wasn't expecting to see in the room, was the person who had been speaking to him.

"Y-y-you! But, but... why?"

"Why? Now there's a conundrum, Davis. That's a very good question indeed. Congratulations. If you don't ask another question, then the last one you asked before you died will have been a reasonably smart one."

"D-died?"

"Oh, there I go again, always ruining the ending. I must say, it's a bad habit of mine. But I've had a lot of bad habits over the years, haven't I? Now, be a good boy, and climb into that box for me, will you?"

As this was said, the person pointed directly at a large stone casket- the only thing in the room that looked like it didn't belong there. Even this would-be killer seemed to belong in the room, to Davis. Davis immediately tried to crawl away from it, only to find that he was tied to a radiator. That at least explained why it had been so warm at his back.

"No? Oh, well. I guess I'll have to help you into your box, won't I?"

The killer stalked over to the heavy stone box, and with a great deal of effort, shoved the lid off of it. This accomplished, they then came back over to where Davis was tied up, and started to unbind his hands. As soon as they were free, he started trying to punch at the killer, who just grabbed both his hands in a vice-like grip, and started retying them. The same was done to his feet, and the killer then dragged him along the floor, before lifting him into the casket.

"Stop it! Let me go, you sick bitch! Let me go!"

"Oh, and I was even going to consider it for a couple seconds there. But you've ruined that now, haven't you?" These were the last words Davis heard, before the heavy stone lid slid shut over the box, slotting into place, and cutting off his oxygen supply. After about a minute, Davis' started to have to try harder in order to breath, and after another minute, his vision started to give way to an all-encompassing blackness. He only lasted a few seconds after that.

_"And the kittens were safely rescued from the tree, which has since been cut down. Goodbye, oldest tree in town." __  
~Scene cuts to a crowded conference room, with bright flashes from camera bulbs~ _

"That's right. In other news, late last night, the body of one Davis Motomiya was found. Police have revealed that the young man was, in fact, oxygen-deprived before his death, and have now started looking into the possibility that his killer will, in fact, try to strike again. We take you live now to police headquarters, where a press conference is currently underway."

"Ahem. In answer to your question, yes, we are looking for this young lad's killer, and no, I'm afraid that at this time we have no leads to follow. We are asking anyone with any information at all to please step forward and aid in our investigation."

"And how would you respond to public fears that this may well be the beginning of a serial killer's spree?"

"I would ask the public not to panic, Bob. We are, in fact, looking at this case from all angles, including the one you just mentioned. If this is a serial killer we are dealing with, then we will take all possible measures to ensure that we catch him before he strikes again."

"There you have- 

"Hey! We were watching that, Yolei!"

Yolei stood up and ran out, crying angrily. The others exchanged puzzled glances- all except Cody, who calmly stood up, and followed her. After a short while, the sounds of Yolei sobbing grew quieter, until finally they faded away completely.

"Cody always seems able to calm Yolei down, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. But why would someone do that to Davis? Izzy, you got any ideas? Or how about you, Ken? Ken?"

"Hey, that's a good point. Where is Ken today?"

Cody and Yolei walked back into the room at that point, and Yolei simply said "At work." before going into the kitchen with Cody. Cody came out of the kitchen a minute later, muttering quietly to the others to not disturb Yolei.

"Why is Yolei so upset, Cody?" Tai whispered.

"Her and Ken were planning tro get married next month, and Ken was going to ask Davis to be their best man."

"Oh. I... I hadn't heard. Sorry."

"It's alright. She's worried that Ken might not want to go through with the wedding now, but I promised her I'd call in on Ken on the way to the office later today, and talk to him about it. She was keeping the wedding under wraps until the last minute, to surprise Kari. She wanted to ask Kari to be a bridesmaid, so she was waiting until Kari's birthday to reveal the wedding. Speaking of which, why isn't Kari here? It's lunch at the moment, and she said she was going to meet us today."

"Yeah, she texted me earlier to apologize. She said the school had asked her to work over her lunch hour today, so she wouldn't be able to make it."

And on it went with the absentee's and their reasons; Matt was at band practice, Joe was covering another doctor's shift for them, Sora was working with some Parisian model, Mimi had been called in to do a TV special with some chef from Europe that Cody had never heard of but assumed was famous, and TK was stuck in an absolutely _riveting_ meeting with his publishers about his latest book. After they had discussed the absentee's, the remaining Digidestined sat and talked about things that had happened, and their journey's in the Digital World. The Digimon were a lot more subdued, since Veemon was sitting amongst them. Eventually, they tried to play video games, but Cody stood up at that point and said that he needed to get back to the office. Tai stood up rather guiltily, saying that he also had to get back to work. Izzy- whose house they had all been in- said goodbye to them, including Yolei, when Cody had offered to walk her home. The Digimon all split up, heading to their respective partners- except Veemon, who no longer had a partner to go with. Agumon and Tai then offered to let him go with them, and, grateful that they still wanted him around, Veemon accepted, heading to the UN offices with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay, first off, I know Matt became an astronaut in the canon, but I really don't see him as meeting any of the qualifications for being an astronaut. So, he's still lead singer of the Howling Wolves in this story. Secondly, in the next few chapters, things will get slightly graphic. One new addition to the story will be made- an OC that I just thought up. If she becomes too much like a Mary Sue, though, just drop me a line and I'll do my best to fix her. Final thing I want to say is, I got the idea for where this OC works from the story 13 Tales of Horror, a Beyblade horror fic. It's a well-written, thought out story with an OC. Now, at first I thought, _Run! It's an OC story!_ But in actual fact, the OC in the story stays away from being a Mary Sue. If you have time, I advise you to try reading this story. One warning though. It can get slightly disturbing at times. Anyway, next chapter will be the first reason this story is rated M. Don't like blood and gore, don't read. Rant over, enjoy your day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this is the second chapter of my latest story, Death of the Digidestined. Title might be changed later, since I don't really like it that much. Anyway, this is the second killing, and this one is much more gruesome-hopefully. Also, we're introduced to my first attempt at writing an OC. *gulps nervously* Please don't hate me for this, people. Like before, if the OC gets too bad, let me know. But try and help me change them, instead of saying "Your OC is bad" One, that is not telling me anything, and two, I'm just going to ignore you unless you tell me what about the character is bad. Can't get better unless you tell me how to improve, can I? Anyway, I don't own any of the characters in the story, barring my OC. And now, to murder! Or at least the story.

Matt sat up slowly, trying to let his eyes adjust to the gloom, before he realized he was wearing a blindfold. He tried to reach up to untie it, but his hands appeared to be tied behind his back. While he was trying to puzzle out what had happened to him, something whacked him across the face, tossing him to one side- or it would have, had he not been tied to something.

Light suddenly flooded Matt's vision, and his head started to swim. A sharp crack to the head with some kind of heavy object cleared up that little problem. Before Matt even knew what was happening, his hands and feet were being untied. As soon as they were undone, he shoved his attacker backwards and tried to stagger over to the door, only to be battered backwards by a series of blows from some kind of staff, or walking stick, or a similar object. It was then that he became acutely aware that he could only see out of one eye, yet both eyelids felt like they were open. Once he noticed this, a dull ache became apparent in his head, and he realized that his assailant, whoever they were, had gouged out his left eye.

"Looking for this, Ishida?" His captor held something out in front of Matt's remaining eye, and much to his disgust, it was his own eyeball, staring back at him from this masked person's hand. He knew he had heard the voice before, but where from, he couldn't remember. Enraged, he remembered he was untied, and started to lash out at his captor furiously.

"Ooh, well aren't you quite the fighter, Ishida? Your friend Davis didn't put up as much of a fight."

"Wait. You killed Davis?"

"Oh, no, there I go again. Ruining the surprise of your death. Ah, well. Come on, Yamato Ishida. Time to die."

This last comment enraged Matt beyond his limit. "No-one but my family can call me Yamato, you sick bastard!" A flurry of blows followed this statement, seemingly from nowhere, forcing his would-be killer to stagger backwards slightly. Matt didn't stop, though, just kept punching and kicking every bit of his captor's body that he could, until finally they fell backwards, and didn't move. Matt could see their chest rising and falling- a female, he thought, but that was all he could tell- before looking around for an exit. Finally noticing a door on one side of the unfurnished room, he ran towards it.

"Come on, please be unlocked!" That was his only thought as he raced towards it. With an almost indiscernible click, the door swung open, and Matt ran out into the night, silently thanking any deity that happened to be listening, before trying to run towards the nearest lit area that he could see, a trail of blood dripping behind him.

_"In other news, local singer Yamato Ishida has been hospitalized, after claiming he had been kidnapped and attacked by an unknown assailant. We now take you live to a police conference called to discuss this latest development."_

~Scene cuts to police headquarters~

"How do you respond to the theory that this latest attack is, in fact, related to the death of Davis Motomiya two weeks ago, Chief?"

"Let me begin by saying that we are doing all we can to bring the perpetrators of both crimes to justice, and we have considered the possibility that the two incidents may be connected. If this is the case, then we will have a lead on the killer, as Mr Ishida did, in fact, survive, and is currently recovering in a location I am not at liberty to divulge."

"I see. And how do you respond to rumours that this killer is recieving aid from one of your own officers, in order to stay ahead of you?"

"I can assure you, no matter how many films you may haved watched, that this station is not corrupt. We do not accept bribes from criminals. If you had proof of this, however, then the officer who was involved would be dealt with by me personally. No exceptions."

"I see. No more questions, Chief. Thank you."

~Screen goes blank~

"Man, how can they do this? My brother is lying in a hospital, half-dead, and they won't even let me see him!"

"Takeru, calmdown. This isn't going to help anything at all. Plus you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Cody. It just... it makes me angry that they won't let me see my own brother. The first thing he'll see will be a bunch of police officers trying to ask him what happened. He deserves to be with his family when he wakes up."

"I know, T.K. My cousin was attacked on holiday once, and they wouldn't even let her mother see her before the police had spoken to her. I know how you feel."

T.K stopped pacing up and down, turning to look at Cody with a strange look on his face.

"About time you stopped making a hole in my floor, T.K. I only just finished paying for the house as it is."

"Sorry. But, I never knew that your cousin- I mean, you never told us much about yourself while we were fighting in the Digital World."

"Well, now that you've calmed down, how about you come on down to the office with me? I need to finish off some paperwork, and I think you'd be interested by where I work now."

"Oh, yeah. That's right, you quit your job as a lawyer a week ago, didn't you?"

"Yes. I realised that if I was still working as a lawyer when they caught this person, I might have to defend Davis' killer. I couldn't bring myself to do that, so I quit. I managed to get a new job, and I'm actually enjoying it a lot."

"Alright then, I suppose I might as well go with you. I don't want to go back to my parent's house yet, and my own house isn't exactly the happiest in the world at the moment either."

The two former digidestined picked up their jackets, put their shoes on and headed out the door, occasionally asking questions. The longest conversation they had was when Cody asked what was happening at his house, to which T.K replied "Davis' son is staying at my place. Social Services wanted to put him in a home, but I wasn't letting that happen. I'm planning to file papers to officially adopt him soon. And while Matt's in the hospital, his son is staying round at my place, too." After they had been walking for about ten minutes, the pair stopped in front of a large building with a giant crucifix in the shop window. T.K inadvertently flinched, and Cody remembered about their final battle against Malomyotismon, shuddering slightly.

"So... you work in this place, Cody?"

"Of course. What, you actually thought that I would be able to work in a normal office after I went to the Digital World?"

They were standing in front of a large shop, with a sign above the door that read, in bold lettering, "Masters of the Occult".

"Well, you did work as a lawyer for a while, Cody."

"Point taken."

The two of them walked in, and T.K's first thought was, 'Masters of the Occult is right! This place couldn't be any creepier if it was Halloween.' Cody looked at his friend's reaction and laughed, which brought the girl manning the register out of her slight reverie.

"Oh, Cody. You're here early today. Who's your friend?"

"T.K, this is my partner in the store, Jennifer. Jennifer, T.K."

Jennifer walked out from behind the counter slowly, scrutinizing T.K's appearance to the last detail, while he took in her appearance. She was rather plain, by most people's standards, wearing a plain T-shirt and jeans, with no apparent desire to look fancy or smart. 'A human-looking shopkeeper, now there's a new one.' T.K thought to himself. She had her hair loose, and wore a small flower-shaped hair-clip in it. The only other thing that was worth noting was that she had two eyes tattooed on the back of her hands.

"I take it you're the one who's brother was attacked and is now in hospital, Takeru Takaishi?"

That got T.K's attention. "How... who are you, and how do you know that? The police haven't revealed any details other than the name, and there's no way you got my full name off the Internet."

Cody laughed at T.K's comment, stepping in between the two of them. "There's definitely no way she got your name off the Internet, T.K. Jennifer's dyslexic, so she can't really read from a computer screen very well. That, and she doesn't even know how to get it to work in the first place!"

Jennifer laughed at Cody, before slapping him lightly across the cheek and walking back behind the counter. "When you're quite done insulting me, _Iori_ , there's a bunch of number-crunching for you to do. Oh, and Dad wants us to head out later on today. Said he had a job for us to do."

Cody grumbled slightly at this. "If it's like last time, then no. No way am I going up against another werewolf without any silver on me. And stop calling me Iori!"

"Um, guys." The other two turned to stare at T.K, who looked like he wasn't sure what to make of them. "Werewolves don't exist. We were taught that ages ago, remember? They're myths, legends. Not real."

Jennifer let out a sigh, turning to face Cody. "See, Cody? I told you your friends wouldn't believe you."

"I never said they would believe me!" Cody yelled indignantly. "I just said I'd like to tell them about what I'm doing now and again!"

Jennifer let out a whistle at Cody's outburst, before laughing. "Geez, Cody, next time, let me know you're PMS'ing!" This brought a flicker of a smile to Cody's lips, while T.K opted for laughing like a hyena. Turning to look at T.K, Jennifer smiled. "Good to know that you can laugh, T.K. It proves that you have a soul."

"O-kayyy. Moving on, my earlier questions still stand. How do you know who I am?"

"I was born dyslexic, but with a little extra sight because of it."

"Extra sight?"

"What, Jenny means, T.K, is that she is what's known as a Seer. They've cropped up through history, whether as soothsayers, prophets, or even just some gypsies. Normal people are born with the Sight, T.K. It happens all the time. The baby is born with two eye tattooed on the back of their hands. When they turn sixteen, their latent potential begins to show itself. The clearer the eyes, the stronger and easier to control the visions become."

"That's pretty much it, Cody. Except the eyes aren't tattooed on, they're part of my flesh. If you ripped my skin off, you'd find that they were still there. And that's how I knew who you were, T.K. I used the Sight. I Saw you, worried about Yamato Ishida, your older brother."

"Forgive me if I remain skeptical, Jennifer."

"Call me Jenny, T.K. Everyone else does. And I can prove it to you, right now. Ask me something only you would know, something no-one else in the world could tell me. And I'll give you the right answer."

"Um... okay. Erm, let me think. Something only I know, something no-one else knows except me? Um...oh! Got it. What was I thinking during the last moments before Piedmon cut the rope?"

"Hmm. Something you were thinking, eh? Clever boy. After all, only you know everything that you think about. Well, give me a second, and I'll find out without moving from this room." Jennifer lifted her hands to cover her eyes, and seemed to be focusing as much as possible. For a moment, T.K felt a slight twinge of pain, then it passed, and Jennifer dropped her hands, seemingly exhausted from something. After a few moments of recovering, she stood up. "Well, you were ten years old at the time, you were in the Digital World, and you were battling the last of the Dark Masters, Piedmon. The one thing running through your head before Piedmon cut the rope you were climbing was "I've got to protect her." The 'her' you were referring to was a girl called Hikari Kamiya, but everyone calls her Kari. That proof enough for you?"

Cody looked at his friend's face, concealing his laughter at T.K's shocked expression. After about two minutes had passed, T.K finally woke himself up from his daze. "But...but you can't know that! Not unless..." He trailed off after realizing what was happening.

"Unless the occult was a real thing? Well, get used to it, T.K, because it is."

"Okay, okay, I believe you now! The occult is real, okay?" T.K stood, looking pensive for a moment. "Can you- can you see into the future?"

"If it was a neccesity, then yes, I could, T.K."

"Then... would you do that? For me? To see if Matt's going to be alright, I mean."

"I knew you would ask that question, T.K. And yes, I will."

Jenny put her hands over her eyes again, and stood silently for a while, before finally she wrenched her hands away, as though desperate to stop what she was seeing. After several minutes of panting and laying on the ground to recover, Jenny finally stood up, worry evident in her eyes.

"Takeru, before I say anything-"

"Just tell me already! Will Matt survive or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what? What happens to him? Tell me now!"

"It's not him that it happens to, T.K. It's your friend, Ken."

"Ken? What... what happens? Who did it to Davis? Who killed him, maimed my brother, and is planning to kill Ken?"

"I...I don't... don't know." Jennifer stammered out, before breaking down into tears. T.K and Cody were both supporting her, helping her into a chair. T.K tried to broach the subject again. "Don't know, or won't say, Jennifer?" The girl started to gain control over her crying, slowly settling down until finally she whispered an answer to the two of them. "Don't know."

"You really...don't know?"

Jennifer's sobs had subsided by now, though she did still jump at the slightest thing, and occasionally sniffed quite loudly. "No, T.K. I tried to see who it was, but they know some sort of black magic, and I couldn't even find out any information about them. I'm sorry..." She started to cry again, and T.K sat down next to her, slipping an arm around her and letting her cry into his shoulder. "It's alright, Jennifer. Matt'll wake up, and when he does, we'll catch this evil person." She merely shook her head in response. "No, T.K, they won't. I checked Matt's memory, and about the only thing he might know that's of use is that their voice was familiar, and he think's it might have been a woman. But Davis also thought they sounded familiar. He saw them, but they erased themselves from his memory. Every image of whoever did it is gone."

"Then maybe we're dealing with-" T.K trailed off when he realized how his sentence was going to end. "No!" His sudden exclamation jolted Jennifer and Cody, causing them to jump into theair. "I won't believe it. I can't...believe it." T.K seemed to be on the verge of tears now as well, and Cody was unable to comprehend how things had turned out like this. It was supposed to be just another day of paperwork, accounts, and possibly killing some mythical beastie. 'God', Cody thought to himself, 'how many people can claim that is their normal routine?' Before he had even asked, though, Jennifer had sat on the floor next to T.K, and was trying to soothe the hysterical young man. After five minutes of Cody feeling helpless and Jennifer acting maternal, T.K calmed down enough to speak in short gasps. "I...refuse to...believe this is... one of...the Digidestined that's doing this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ooh, creepy! Okay, before I ramble on too much, thanks to My Harlequin Romance for allowing me to use the 'Master's of the Occult' shop in the story. This is actually part of her story, 13 Tales of Horror, a Halloween Beyblade fic. It's a very good story, so if you have time, check it out. Anyway, apart from that, there's nothing else I want to say. Until next time, people!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I'm not going to have anyone get killed or maimed in this chapter. It's mostly just filler, so if you want to, you can skip over it, but later chapters will make more sense if you read it. With that said, enjoy! Oh, and I don't own the Digimon characters, okay Bandai? Or whoever does own them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.K had been on the phone for the better part of three hours. Cody and Jennifer had spoken to Jennifer's dad, and headed out to take care of whatever it was he was worried about, before arriving back with lunch, but T.K still wasn't off the phone.

"How can anyone talk on the phone for so long? He puts most girls to shame, Cody."

"I know, but he's in the middle of some kind of call where you talk to more than one person. Conference call, I think."

"Even so, should he really be talking to someone about this? I mean, if he's talking to the other Digidestined, and the killer really is one of them, then he's just giving them a heads-up that we know about them."

"Yeah, but that's really all we know. Whoever this is can perform some pretty strong black magic, stronger than your Sight, so they really don't have much to worry about, do they?"

The two friends fell silent at this rather sobering thought, and T.K finally hung up the phone, before walking over to the two of them.

"The others said that they're heading over here now, Cody, so better get ready."

"Hm? Oh, right. I'll make sure there isn't anything dangerous lying around, T.K."

Cody began to clear away various scrolls and items from around the store. When he picked up a quill pen with a glove on his hand, T.K asked what he was doing.

"Getting a dangerous item out of sight of the others, T.K."

"How is a quill pen dangerous, Cody? The worst you could do would be to stab yourself slightly, and even then it wouldn't do much. And why did you put a glove on to pick it up?"

Before Cody could open his mouth to respond, Jennifer fielded the question. "That particular quill is cursed, T.K. Anyone who touches it with their bare skin, becomes obsessed with the desire to write the words 'Hello baby' over and over again. Me and Cody are the only ones who know how to remove the curse from someone, but we haven't figured out a way to remove the curse from the object itself yet. Working on it in our spare time, but until then it's the perfect tool for revenge. We charge people to let them borrow it for a day. Hilarious results. One time, this guy that had been pranked walked into the shop with the guy who had pranked him. The guy who had pranked the other guy was holding a piece of paper in front of him, and his friend had already covered the sheet in neat, cursive writing, with the words 'Hello baby'. Couldn't stop laughing for a week after that."

"Oh. I...see."

"Don't worry, T.K. Just leave the spooky stuff to us, and figure out ways to help Ken. Okay?"

T.K looked puzzled at this for a second, before slapping himself across the face. Cody and Jennifer stared at him for a second, before he started to explain himself.

"When I was on the phone earlier, someone rang Ken's doorbell. So he said he would come over to the shop later to talk more. That was nearly an hour ago!"

The three of them exchanged a glance, each with different levels of panic and fear written on their faces. Cody was looking determined, T.K was acting as though somebody was threatening his family, and Jennifer was freaking out so much, anybody who saw her would have sworn the Grim Reaper was standing in front of her. Finally, Jennifer called out "I'm heading out, Dad! Be back later!" A short reply blasted down the halls a moment later. "Alright, but don't get involved in things you can't handle, okay?" After promising that she wouldn't-while silently crossing her fingers behind her back- Jennifer grabbed a jacket and headed out the door, followed closely by T.K and Cody. After sprinting most of the way to Ken's apartment, Cody bashed the bell so hard it broke, causing a never-ending, and rather spine-chilling melody to play throughout the house.

"Hello? Ken! It's Cody and T.K! Open the door! Please! Ken, you're in danger!"

Panting heavily, Jennifer collapsed down next to him. "It's... no use, Cody."

"No! I refuse to believe that Ken is dead, Jennifer!"

"Who said... anything about... him being dead?" Jennifer slowly regained her composure, before standing up. "Whoever is doing this obviously likes to torture their victims. Think about it. Matt was tortured pretty brutally, and Davis wasn't just shot, or stabbed. He was suffocated. This killer likes to play with their food. They didn't kill Ken yet. They've taken him somewhere, but I can't quite tell where yet. It's foggy, but I've almost got it."

T.K caught up to the two of them, having fallen behind slightly. "Is he...?"

Jennifer shook her head in response, and T.K let out an angry, animalistic howl. "I didn't say he was dead, T.K. Just not here at the moment."

"Where is he, then? You must be able to tell, right?"

"All I know, T.K, is that he is somewhere important to all his friends. Somewhere you've all been- no, lived in."

"Well, that narrows it down, doesn't it? All we've got to do is search the whole of the Digital World for him, and we'll find him, won't we?"

"No. It's on Earth, not in the Digital World. I don't know anything else, though. Sorry."

"On Earth? But... where have we all lived, on Earth? I mean, is it some sort of city, or district, or what?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, T.K, Cody. But I honestly don't know. Frankly, I'm amazed they gave me this much, unless..."

"Unless what, Jennifer?" Cody had been sitting next to the two, watching the back-and-forth, but now he stood up, alert.

"Unless they want us to go. Unless they're setting some kind of trap for us. I think this is what they've been building up to all along. Trapping all the Digidestined, then wiping them out in one fell swoop. Without the protection of the Digidestined, the populace will panic, and the world will become totally chaotic. I think this person is trying to destroy the world, guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yay! Instead of a villian who wants to rule the world, we have one trying to destroy it! Makes such a nice change, doesn't it? Anyway, thanks for reading this far, everyone. Next chapter will be uploaded soon, so keep waiting for that. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, welcome back, anyone who might be reading. First off, yes, I did end on a cliffhanger back there, and no, I do not regret it. In fact, I might make every chapter end in a cliffhanger from now on. Anyway, slightly more gory in this chapter, so that's helpful for those of you who like blood and guts-myself included! As usual, the only thing I own is Jennifer, my OC. Moving on, here's the next chapter.

"I feel like shit." This was the first thing that Yolei said when she awoke. "Where the hell was I last night, anyway? Oh, yeah, the bachelorette party. How'd I get here, though?" While she was speaking, the thoughts running through her head started to organise themselves. 'Ow, my head hurts. And not just from the hangover, either. What did I do this time? Or better yet, _who_ did I do this time?'

Slowly, memories of what had happened started to come to Yolei. She saw herself taking a drink from some drink-'_alcoholic, no doubt_' Yolei thought to herself- and then blacking out moments later. '_So my drink was spiked? Oh, God, where am I?_' Opening her eyes, she found out that she was, in fact, in a small, unfurnished room. There was someone across from her, tied to some kind of piping system. "Hey. Hey! Listen to me, buddy, you better answer me now. Where am I?"

The person was suddenly jabbed with some kind of baton, or cheerleader's stick, or something similar, and their head fell to one side, revealing a huge, gaping wound on the person's neck. Even though Yolei was still quite groggy from the alcohol she had ingested, she could plainly see the person was dead. Even as Yolei was watching, a maggot poked it's head out of the wound, before wriggling it's way to the edge, and falling off the body. Two more joined it, and then Yolei had had enough. She turned her head to one side, and threw up.

"Oh, and I just had that floor cleaned after little Yamato was here, Yolei. Now you've made a mess of it again, haven't you?" All this was said in such a quiet, calm voice, that Yolei would have thought it was her mother talking to her after she had been given a bad mark in school. That is, she would have, were it not for the fact that this person was holding some kind of knife in one hand, and a gun in the other. Shrinking back, Yolei became aware of the fact that, like the person across the room, she was tied to something.

"Wouldn't you like to know who that person over there is, Yolei? Or should I say, was? Because I'm going to show you."

The speaker-who had some sort of mask over their face- took the knife they had been holding, and cut the bonds tying the other person to the pipes. Yolei started to close her eyes, but the person holding her captive just whacked her in the face with the gun, causing her to gasp in pain, and jolting her eyes wide open again. "There, now, Yolei. Don't you want to know who this is?" The person held the body in front of Yolei's face.

The figure's head was covered in little holes, from where maggots had wriggled through the skin, so that didn't tell Yolei anything. It had obviously been a woman, or a girl at least, since the flesh around the breasts had been torn off by something, and the breasts themselves had been mutilated beyond repair. Where the worst damage was, though, was around the stomach and pubic area. The sadistic person who was taunting Yolei had sliced into the poor woman's vagina, mutilating it beyond recognition. If Yolei hadn't known what gender the person was, she wouldn't have had a clue as to which gender the person had been when they were alive. The stomach had been sliced open, and some kind of acid had been used to burn holes in it.

"Who...who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the darkness. I extinguish all light in the world, and none will stop me. I will drown this world in darkness, and the Digidestined will be killed. None shall defy my almighty will!"

"You're... a psycho. Just another freak like Myotismon, who wants to rule the world, but you know what? We stopped Myotismon. And we'll stop you, too. Just watch."

"Aw, isn't that adorable? She still thinks that she'll survive the night. Well, you've waited long enough. I think poor Sora is mad, though. Mad that you didn't recognise her."

"Recognise... No!"

"Ah, and realization dawns on the idiot. That's right, you didn't even recognise Sora, your best friend. I wonder, will you recognise Ken?"

At the sound of her fiance's name, Yolei stopped trying to lash out at her captor, and sat up, alert. "What have you done to him? What have you done to Ken!"

"I haven't _done_ anything to him. It's what I'm going to do to him that you should worry about. And now, by popular demand, ladies and gentlemen, here he is. The one, the only, Ken Ichijouji!" The killer stepped aside, to reveal Ken chained to the wall.

"Ken! Ken, wake up!"

"Oh, he'll wake up, my dear. Just watch." The killer suddenly lashed out at Ken, striking him across the face with some kind of metal baton. The pain quickly woke Ken, and he started asking the same questions Yolei had asked when she woke up.

"Oh, do shut up. I hate it when people ask questions they already know the answers to. Now, Yolei. Why don't we play a little game? I'll ask you questions, and you answer them. How does that sound, eh?"

"Oh yeah? And what if I get a question wrong? What happens then, bitch?"

"Well, if you get a question wrong, I'll give Ken a memento of how stupid you are. So basically, the smarter you are, the longer you both live. Simple, yes? Good, then let's start. Hmm, but what to ask you? Oh well, I'll just show you an example of what will happen to Ken first, okay?"

The knife gleamed in the low light, and a few seconds later, Ken cried out in pain, as the steel blade tore raggedly through his skin, leaving a huge, bleeding gash across his chest.

"Ken!"

"Shut up, you pest. That's your incentive to be as smart as you think you are, isn't it? Because if you don't, Ken dies. Better get the questions right, hadn't you?"

_"And now, an update on the terror that is gripping the city. Police are baffled, as the killer appears to have struck again. We can only hope that the fact that no bodies have been recovered yet is a good thing. We now take you to the police headquarters, live, to join the press conference being held."__"Chief Inspector, what does your department have to say to the rumours that these killings are actually for revenge?"_

_"I would, ah, say that you shouldn't, er, believe every rumour on the street, my friends."_

_"However, Chief Inspector, the fact remains that all of the Digidestined bar two are now missing. Does that fact not strike you as unusual?"_

_"Let me, um, assure you all, that we are doing everything possible to bring this person to justice, and, er, full police protection has been granted to the two remaining Digidestined, to prevent them from being attacked as well, if that is the angle this killer is working from."_

_"And what about reports of there being hidden evidence? A witness, or someone who knows something, or a weapon?"_

_"I am afraid that we are presently unable to reveal any information."_

_"Can't reveal it, or won't, Chief Inspector?"_

_"Can't. Because there is nothing to reveal. This conference is now over. Thank you all for your time."_

The TV remote sailed across the room, only to halt in midair. T.K turned and looked at Jennifer, who was lazily moving her left index finger in a circular motion, which was making the remote spin in midair, before bringing it towards her.

"Oh, very clever, Jennifer."

"I thought so too, Takeru. Now, why don't you calm down? Cerberus will only feed on your anger, and you don't want him following you. Last time, I couldn't get rid of him for a week. Even then, I only got rid of him by asking one of the High Demon Lords for help."

"Sweet Jesus. This stuff- the occult stuff, I mean- it's actually real, isn't it? This isn't a bad dream, is it?"

"'Fraid not, Taka. And if you want to save Yolei and Ken, you'd better figure out where the killer is hiding. Fast."

"Wait. Yolei and Ken? They're being tortured right now? And you can sense it?"

"Of course, Cody. I can feel their pain, and their fear, and it reverberates through my head, and sometimes I just want it to go away, but other times-" Jennifer trailed off, a look of realization dawning on her face.

"Jenny? What's up?"

"I've got it."

"That's lovely. Got what?"

"I know how to find the others, you two." T.K and Cody glanced at each other, before simultaneously bolting for the door, grabbing their coats on the way. Jennifer ran along behind them, explaining her idea to the two hopeful Digidestined.

"You see, I can sense pain, misery, fear, as well as positive emotions. But, the strength of the emotion decreases the further from the source that I get. So, all we have to do-"

T.K butted in to the conversation at this point, realizing where she was going with her current line of thought. "Is head towards the strongest concentration of misery, fear and pain in the area! And when we find that, we might just find the others!"

"Precisely, T.K. If we can find them, then I should be able to distract whoever this person is, while you escape with the others. Only problem is, I won't be able to hold them off for long. And if we go to the police for help, they'll just laugh at us. We have to do this on our own."

"Hold on. Now I'm all for saving the others, but rushing in there totally unprepared, and with no chance of help arriving? That seems like a stupid idea to me."

"Well, what else can we do, Cody? The police won't believe us if we tell them that we found the area through, 'psychic powers', will they?"

"Then we won't call until we get close to where the guys are being kept. Then we can say that we heard some unusual noises, like someone being attacked, and could they come and have a look? Would that work?"

"..."

"Let me guess. Bad idea?"

"No, T.K. Bloody brilliant idea! And what's more, we could say we were going home for the night when we heard the noise, or home after work, or whatever. This is gonna work. It's actually going to work!"

"Home after...work."

"Cody? Don't go insane, please. I've already got one crazed maniac to deal with today, I don't want any more, thank you very much."

"After work, after work, after work. Why does that seem so... odd, all of a sudden?"

"I dunno. Where do you pass by after work, on your way home?"

"Um... I dunno. A couple of shops. Oh, and I have to cut through my old neighbourhood in Highton View Terrace, too."

"Highton View Terrace? But... but that's where I lived, when I was a kid. Come to think of it, so did Matt, Tai, Kari, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei. And I think Davis lived there, too. Oh, and Joe."

"Wait a second, you guys! You mean to tell me that you all lived in Highton View Terrace when you were kids?"

"Well, yeah. Oh, and I forgot Ken. He lived there too."

"But don't you see? I kept getting this odd feeling emanating from the others. Like they were somewhere familiar. That's gotta be it. They all thought they were somewhere familiar, but they were all in the same general area. They're somewhere in Highton View Terrace! Come on!" Jennifer took off running, heading straight in the direction of Highton View Terrace, while T.K and Cody started running in the same direction, hoping against hope that they could reach the others in time.

"Well. I am impressed, Yolei. Your little friends are very clever. They're on their way over here now." The killer stepped away from the telescope they had set up, and turned to look at Ken, apparently contemplating their next move. "Ah, well, no matter. Time for the first question. What is the largest mammal in the world?"

"The largest mammal in the world? Everyone but an idiot knows that the answer is a blue whale."

"Good girl. But that was just a practise round. Time for some more fun. Your friends won't get here for a while yet, so there's still time for us to have some fun, isn't there?"

"Fuck off."

"Watch the language, Yolei. Now, your first real question. In an average litter of kittens, how many will there be?"

Yolei paused, remembering that one of her friends had played Trivial Pursuit with her, and had been asked this same question. "Er, um, I... I think the answer is..." She shot a quick glance at Ken, who was still barely awake, but unable to faint because of the pain. "Six."

"Six? Is that your answer, Yolei?"

Yolei risked another glance at Ken, but decided to go with what she remembered. "Yes. My answer is six."

"Ah well." The killer shrugged, shaking their head slightly. "I guess Ken has good reason to be proud of you, Yolei. You're doing well."

Yolei let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, relieved that Ken was still safe-relatively speaking- and that her captor seemed interested in continuing the game. Not because she enjoyed it, but because it was keeping her alive.

"Next question, Yolei. Wh-"

"Hold it!"

"What?"

"I want to know about the others. Are they alright?"

"I thought I was running this game, not you. But since you got two questions right in a row, I'll answer your question. The rest of your friends are fine. For now, anyways. I might bring one through and torture them for some fun later on, if I get bored. Izzy seems like you. Unwilling to give up."

"Thank you for not hurting them."

"Oh? What happened to 'Fuck you'? Ah, well. Next question. Which mammal is the only one capable of consciously controlling it's number of offspring?"

'Shit' Yolei thought 'how the hell am I meant to know that? Wait, Biology lessons. Thank god for Biology, and it's not often I say that.' "Er, the human being... I think."

"Well, well, well. You really are smart, aren't you? Well, that's three points to you, and no scars on Ken- well, except for the example scar. But that one doesn't count. Well, let's see how smart you really are. What are SI units?"

"SI units? What does it stand for, you mean?"

"Well, duh. And I thought you were smart. Now, what does SI stand for?"

"SI, SI... got it! SI units are standard international units!" 'Thank God for Physics.'

"Ooh, and that's your first wrong answer!"

"W-what? But, it isn't wrong. That's the right answer!"

"No, the correct answer was the Internation System of Units. Looks like Ken gets a new scar. I think his left arm should do nicely, don't you?"

"Is that the next question?"

"Ooh, getting fiesty now, aren't you, Yolei? We'll see how fiesty you are when your fiance is mutilated and dead!"

The knife slashed down, tearing open a gash on Ken's arm, eliciting an agonizing yell. Even though it hurt Yolei, she decided to try something daring.

"Hey, crazy!" The killer turned round, glaring at her-or at least, Yolei felt like she was being glared at. "Yeah, you! That's Ken's right arm, not his left, genius!"

"Oh, but that's right. Maybe I should give him matching scars, just for your cheek." Turning round, the knife was raised once more, before slicing through Ken's other arm. Another yell of pain came from him, before degenerating into breathless gasps.

"Now, then. Next question, I think. Don't you?"

A/N: Yay, a chapter for one of my stories is actually done. I will try and update other stories, but projects before Christmas do not a happy muse make. She is yelling at me to ignore them, while teachers yell at me to concentrate on them alone. Not a good situation. But I will try and get some more updating done. I have several plot bunnies for an FF7 humour fic, but then again, I have millions of plot bunnies, and no time to write them all. Until next time!


End file.
